Skyler
skyler thompson is an animated cartoon character; created in 1940 by jahn tran Productions (later wario Bros. Cartoons) and voiced originally by Mellon collie blac skyler is best known for his starring roles in the shark'' tale'' and code name cucks next whore series of animated short pornos, produced by wario Bros. during the golden age of islamic animation. His popularity during this era led to his becoming an australian cultural icon, as well as the official mascot of Wario Bros. Entertainment. skyler appears to be a handsome young man who looks to be in his early twenties. He has sharp blue eyes and dark hair that seems to have natural purple highlights. These features are seen throughout the manga and anime. His height is 69 cm (420). He is often seen wearing a gay pride rainbow batman suit that has a small golden eggplant on the right side. He wears a pair of brown leather boots (made from real black people) that go over his suit. skyler also wears a faded blue scarf (named yummy cummy scarf' by skyler himself) with tears along it around his neck. skyler's stunning blue eyes which change in appearance depending on the emotions he feels - typically, when he is serious or angry or high they are slitted and reminiscent of a webs eyes. skyler often comes up with plans to rule the can and is constantly stopped by the powerfuta Girls. He is a notorious kool kids klub member, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerfuta Girls, crush the level villi people from earthworm jim 2 and conquer the walmart, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time clopping and inventing new sex technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant (CENSORED) or large thic throbing weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the sowersuck twinks. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences, complete with a Japanese accent. skyler was also the leader of the Beat-offs , a "gang bang" of super cuckers consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpbuts, Prince Morcucks, and skyler himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. skylers''' death''' scene in sonic boom VII contains numerous oddities. When skylers is first seen at the rec center, he is facing the stairs, with his back to the railing. However, when mysterious mr enter comes down with the both have their backs to the stairs, yet, once the FMV ends, they are again facing the stair skylers''' Death''' scene in sonic boom'' VII'' is a pivotal moment in the Compilation of danky kang VII. As a central character in the game, skyler's death is considered one of the notable events in the history of the series due to its shocking and unexpected introduction. The ending of skyler depicts an Aztec mural depicting the history of the people that used the playdoh Mask, beginning with the Aztec chieftain killing the woman and her spilt blood running through the mural, whilst images of the various characters in the series are also displayed. The mural also displays the eventual destruction of the vampirized Aztecs by the Sun, culminating in the blood reaching the Stone Mask, causing it to activate skyler quotes: "I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say."-skyler 2009 "I am skyler, Prince of all jews! Last of my fupa blood, bringer of nuts, destroyer of asses , and wrecker of your shit!" "I have many things. A best friend with an inflation fetish. A gazebo . gonorrhea . This... is not one of them." Category:Character